A Crazy Life
by StoryLover82
Summary: After losing her mom to a car accident a teenager's life becomes even more unstable but is it for the best that she is bounced from one place to another or is it more stable then before the accident. Sucky summery!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Krista Andrews was sitting on the balcony of one of her guardian's apartment looking out over the city traffic. She hated it when she was in Ohio especially in the winter time. She grew up on the Emerald Cost in Florida and she was used to that kind of weather. Even though it was in the Northwest part of the state it still got chilly but nothing compared to this. Any worse weather conditions would be Chicago.

She heard the sound of a beer crack open inside. This was the least stable place she lived. The most stable was Pensacola. Not to mention it was only 40 miles away from Destin were she grew up. She could at least make the drive to see her friends if she wanted and she usually did.

She lost her mom a year ago when she was 15 do to a careless drunk driver that swerved into her lane and caused her to run off the road and into the water on hwy 98. They didn't get to her in time and she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Since then whether Krista was driving or not she always wore her seatbelt.

She never knew her dad. All she knew was that him and her mom had a one night stand and had met at Boston University. She had never told him about her and she was immediately transferred back to Florida after her parents found out.

Even growing up things weren't always stable. The guys Jordon Anderson dated were total losers. The last relationship her mom was in, Ben was his name, threw her through the storm door of their beach house one night that he was drunk off of moonshine.

Jordon raised her arms to shield her face and ended up with over a hundred stitches in each arm. Krista ended up driving her to the hospital even though she only had her learner's permit at that point.

She sighed. Stable was so fucking overrated. Something she never had. She was moved around three places and when she is not here and there she is working for the WWE as a PA to Vince and Stephanie helping them out. Stable. Shit.

She was dating a older guy who she met at work. A wrestler. No one knew about it because of her being only 16 and him 30. What the fuck ever. Who gives a rats ass about the age difference. He treats her with respect and she still had a v card so who fucking cares?

She sighed as she heard another beer pop open. Something she was certainly used to hearing over the years. It was just another part of her fucked up life. She was broke out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." she said into the phone.

"Hey babe what's?" he said on the other end.

"Hey Jake how is it going. I miss you. Cant wait to come back to work so I can see you again. Oh and thank you so much for calling my cell and not the house phone. It might have been fine in Pensacola or Tampa but not here in Cincinnati." said Krista. She knew what would happen if he did. All hell would really break lose and he would end up getting his ass beat big time.

"Oh don't forget if I called you at Susie's her mom wouldn't care. Karen loves me." said Jake.

"I know every time I am over at Susie's you drive all the way over to Destin from Fort Lauderdale. It is certainly a hell of a drive." said Krista.

"Better than sneaking in and out of each other's hotel rooms when we are on the road. I almost got caught that one night." he said chuckling.

"You where lucky it was Stephanie and not a member any of my guardians. She has done some of those same things in the past and ended up marrying a wrestler." said Krista.

"I know that's right." said Jake.

Krista finally decided to tell her boyfriend something deep that she had never told him before. Not even her friends or her legal guardians knew about this. "Jake this is going to sound weird but have you ever listened to a song that caused a ting in your heart? Like for some reason it just tugs at your heart every time you hear it on the radio?" she asked him.

"Well I can't say that I have. Why do you ask?" asked Jake.

"Well every time I hear this song I feel normal and safe. I just don't get it at all. It is just some weird ting and makes me think that maybe I could be normal." said Krista.

"Normal is so fucking overrated now days. And you babe are anything but normal. Working for the WWE at such a young age and having three different guardians that live in three separate cities and bouncing back from one city to the next when you are not working. It is just crazy what life threw at you." said Jake.

"You know what I have noticed lately. People are so set on posessions. They don't sit back and think about what they have. They are all tuned into today's pop culture. Who has the most money or the biggest house or the best car. They don't' appreciate what they have. I do. I am well cared for. I have a job and I am not living on the streets and I know my guardians care in their own weird way. I over hear someone get so pissed at there mom and say that they hate her. Dammit I wish that I could have my mom back but that fucking drunk driver took her away from me. I don't know my dad. Also have you ever heard that song If it all Ended Tomorrow? Every time I hear it I get goosebumps. Don't ask me why because I haven't figured it out." said Krista.

"Hey can you get out of the house?" asked Jake.

"Why?" asked Krista.

"Well I am in town and I wanted to see you." said Jake.

"Are you crazy? My goodness. Do you know how big of an ass kicking you are risking if we get caught. I cant believe that you came all the way to Cincinnati just to see me. He is passed out so I can sneak out. Look for a large black Chevy Silverado. Meet me at the Waffle House down the street from the apartment complex that I live in. I cant believe you sometimes." said Krista.

"Will do. I love you." said Jake and he hung up. Krista was perplexed. He loved her. She didn't know how she felt about him. He was a guy she met and work and her first boyfriend. Not to mention she was not ready to become that serious. She wanted to be out on her own for a while before she settled down. But sneaking out of the house at 2 am was fun also.

**A/N: Well should I continue or scrap it? Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Krista walked into the Waffle House 10 minutes later. She looked around and saw Jake in the very back she smiled and went to sit across from him in the booth. He smiled at her.

"You know that you are going to catch big time hell for this if you get caught sneaking back in." Jake commented.

"Won't be the first time I snuck out. Just not in this city. When I lived in Destin before my mom died I snuck out to meet the quarterback of the football team and a few other friends. Man mom was livid about that. I was grounded for a month." said Krista.

"Well the worst trouble that I ever got into was the time me and some buddies decided to go to house to house and set dog shit on fire then ring the doorbell. People would come outside to stop out the fire only to get dog shit on their shoes." said Jake.

Krista just laughed. They ordered a late night snack and some water and just sat and talked. "So what was your first ever job?" asked Krista.

"Well I was a paperboy at one time." he answered. "What was yours.

"Well starting when I was 14 I life guarded two summers at Big Kahuna's waterpark in Destin. Loved it. Those were the best two summers of my life. Damn I miss it. I just want to go back home. You have no idea how much I miss Destin. I grew up there practically my whole life. Why can't they just let me fucking stay there. I am sure that Susie's mom can take me in." Krista complained. She then looked at her watch. "Shit it is four in the morning. I should get home before he wakes up." she said.

"I will walk you out to your truck?" said Jake.

"It is not mine but thanks." said Krista as the pair walked out. "Just to give you fair warning if there is a huge blowout when I get home, I will most likely get in major shit for this, I am going to drive to Chicago and see Phil." said Krista.

Jake was a little jealous of her only guy friend. Yes they worked together also but he didn't like the idea of his girl staying with another guy. Let alone driving 5 hours just to get away from home. He just nodded and stalked to his car slamming the door.

Krista sighed as she got in and headed back to the apartment. Phil was her friend and her go to guy whenever things got heavy at home or where ever. If he keeps up this jealousy shit she is going to break it off. She doesn't do well with jealous guys. She is a friendly person so get the fuck over it. She parked the truck and walked back upstairs and snuck in the apartment. She put the keys on the key ring in the kitchen and slowly snuck to her room. She was almost home free when she heard, "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she turned around and saw a very pissed off Dean Ambrose.

"Out ok. You were passed out drunk when I left anyway." Krista shot back going into her room and getting ready to slam the door in his face but he caught it.

"DON'T SLAM THAT FUCKING DOOR IN MY FACE YOUNG LADY. WERE DID YOU GO? WHO WHERE YOU WITH?" He yelled again.

"A friend from work was passing through and I went and met this friend at the Waffle House down the street. Chill the fuck out it wasn't like I was out partying." said Krista.

"What the hell you are never like this in Florida." Dean said lowering his voice.

"Because I like it in Florida and I fucking hate it here. You three need to get it through your fucking skulls that Florida is my home and where I belong." she told him. She didn't tell him the rest however. She had a gut feeling that her birth lived somewhere in the state of Florida. Not to mention when she lived near her hometown with Roman it was calm. He had a daughter himself and a fiance who used to be in the WWE. Amy Dumas or Lita.

Even at Seth's who was another bachelor it was just fine. They never argued or anything and she never did anything like sneak out. The worse thing she did was stay up way too late watching you tube videos and eating too much junk food.

"OK YOU LISTEN UP MISSY. YOU WATCH THAT FUCKING TONE AND DON'T CUSS AT ME. YOU KEEP THIS SHIT UP AND YOU WILL NEVER GO BACK TO FLORIDA AND YOU WILL HAVE TO QUIT YOUR JOB." Dean yelled.

"Gosh no wonder you are such a shitty parent. You think that it all revolves around you but it doesn't. You are nothing but a self centered prick. No wonder your dad deserted you." Krista fired back. "Also unlike your father I have a feeling in my gut that if I found him my father would never abandon me and turn me away like yours did. Fucker!"

Dean's face turned from red to purple and he picked up a chair and threw it across the room. "NO I AM VERY FUCKING SURE THAT YOUR FATHER WOULDN'T WANT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING DISCRACE. YOU ARE FUCKING WORTHLESS AND YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO SHIT." He yelled.

"Oh well if you think that way then I guess that I will get in MY truck and drive to Chicago then. I would rather be there than with you anyway." she said grabbing the keys to her blue 2012 Ford F150 and heading into her room to grab the bag she always had ready for work and if she had to leave right away because of fights like this.

"STOP YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS FUCKING HOUSE!" Dean yelled.

"FUCKIN WATCH ME!" Krista yelled back storming out the door slamming it as hard as she could and running downstairs and out to the parking lot were the truck was parked. Yes it was still January 2013 so of course it was snowing and being from Florida she didn't know shit about driving in the snow she still knew that the interstates will be clear and she just had to take her time. As she jumped into her four door truck she bit back a sob. Why the fuck did this always happen. She pulled out her cellphone and called Phil. She knew that he would be awake since he barely sleeps.

"Hello."

"Phil it's Kristen. Look I am driving from Cincinnati to Chicago since there was another blowout at the house." she told her friend and coworker.

Phil sighed this wasn't the first time it happened and he got a call from her saying that she was heading his way. Why the fuck didn't child services do something about this. Well Phil was the only one that knew this. Unfortunatly that knowledge caused him to get his very own bus and resign with the WWE instead of going to TNA. Vince is the father to the late Jordon Anderson and he wanted his daughter to stay with one of the superstars and that just happened to be the most dangerous stable in the WWE. The Shield.

Phil was pissed. If he was any kind of a grandfather he would help her find her biological dad but what if he knew all along and thought that he was unfit. Things were just racing through his head. Well at the very least he could lend her a place to stay while things were unstable in Cincinnati.

Krista drove on. As she got on the interstate that one song that constantly gave her pause and caused a ting in her heart came on the radio. If it all Ended Tomorrow.

_What would you do if it all ended tomorrow?_

_Time running out, aint no more you can borrow_

_So many paths, which one you going to follow?_

_What would you do if it all ended tomorrow?_

When she listened to the chorus at the beginning she almost cried as she drove. Yes it was kind of a hip hop song but shit talk about powerful words. And why the fuck does this song always affect her. Her cell rang and it was Dean but she didn't answer it. She wasn't going to. Not until she was safe in Chicago.

Dean threw his phone down in frustration. He had to call the guys and tell them that she booked it for Chicago again since it was the closest place she had a friend at. Well the St. Louis, St. Charles area wasn't that far either but she hated Evan Bourn and thinks that Orton is a cocky asshole which he is. He called Roman first and he picked up on the third ring.

"This better be fucking good you calling at five in the fucking morning." he growled.

"Sorry Roman but Krista and I had another blowout because she snuck out sometime after I passed out from drinking and met someone, I have no fucking clue who, at the Waffle . House down the street. She booked it to Chicago again. Just stormed out got in her car in left." said Dean.

Roman sighed. Again the shit hit the fan in Cincinnati. "Look did you try to calm down and actually talk or did you just flip a shit as usual?" asked Roman.

"Well I asked her where the fuck she went and then she just copped an attitude and it went from there." answered Dean.

Roman sighed again. Dean's temper had a way with getting him in trouble. He would go off at the mouth and not think about what happens later. Each time Krista ended up in Chicago. He should just tell Dean that she is just better off in Tampa or Pensacola because him and Seth never have those problems. But for some reason it had been advised to keep her away from Florida. Why?

**A/N: Crazy chapter! Why do you think the reason is why everyone involved wants to keep Krista from her home state? Enjoy and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Secrets come out and so does the real reason why everyone wants Krista to Stay out of Florida.**

Chapter 3

Somewhere between Pensacola and Destin:

The man in the mask called his contact. It was done. He went to a pay phone and dialed his boss.

His boss was somewhere in Tampa sitting in his maroon dodge truck.

"Rick did you get the job done?" he asked.

"I did. I made it look like an accident." said Rick.

"Good." the call ended. He sat in his truck wishing that things didn't have to be this way. The first time was for revenge. How dare she keep his daughter from him. Then hiring someone to off his daughter's best friend was just to get her back in the state of Florida. Her grandfather thought that he was so clever trying to hide it from him.

Ha stupid very stupid. He didn't only have one job. He worked for her grandfather and was also a big time boss in a drug cartel in Florida. The title shit. It was more than just the title. He wanted Miami territory also. He would run the state of Florida. Dwayne better watch his back that was for sure. He may have the WWE title and own Miami but he was going to take it all from him.

He would get his daughter back also. Everything would rightfully become his. You just wait. You though that you could get the Shield of all people to hide and protect the granddaughter that know one not even your wife, Shane, and Stephanie know about. Hell you even have her working with us all. Watch it Vince your time is up. He grinned a sinister grin and drove back to his house to get ready to go back on the road.

Somewhere between Cincinnati and Chicago:

Krista was deep in thought as she drove down the interstate. She wished that she could just get away from all of the madness that became her life. She was broke out of her thoughts when her cell rang again. She looked at the caller id and it was Karen her best friend's mom calling.

"Hello." she said.

"Krista what are you doing at the moment?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I was just driving to Chicago to see a friend. Why?" asked Krista. She all of a sudden had a very bad feeling in the bit of her stomach.

"I need you to pull over. I don't think you should be driving when I tell you what I am calling to tell you." said Karen.

Krista quickly took the next exit off the interstate and pulled into a Shell station. "Ok I am at a gas station what's up." she said.

"Kris I hate to be the one to tell you this since you have lost so much and are going through so much. Susie is dead. She was in a car accident. Someone ran her off the road and into the water." said Karen breaking down.

"What! NO!" Krista exclaimed. Fuck Chicago. "I am changing course and driving down to Destin." she said hanging up. She got out her gps and figured out the best route from where she was at to Destin. Then she topped off the gas tank and got back on the intestate at break neck speed. The hell with all she was going home. It was her best friend dammit.

As she got back on the interstate and was driving she realized she was due back at work soon so she called her boss to tell him what was going on and that she would be unable to make it until further notice.

"Hello."

"Vince it's Krista. Look I won't be able to make it to work this week. I just got a call from back home. My best friend was just killed in a car accident and I have to go down to Destin for a few days." said Krista trying to hold it all in. Not only because she was driving but she wasn't one to break down in front of her employer. On the phone or otherwise.

"Ok that's fine. Keep me posted on what's going on." said Vince.

"Will do." said Krista hanging up.

Vince was white as a sheet when he got off the phone. Shit this couldn't be happening. After doing everything to keep her safe and out off Florida she was going back. He had to do something he just had to.

He could fire him though without any proof that he was running most of the drug trade in Florida he had no reason. All he had were suspicions. What he suspected was he had it all but the Miami chapter and he wanted it to. He also had a bad feeling that Dwayne was in the same boat and it was more than just the title. Dwayne had Miami and he wanted it. The Rock had the title and he wanted it.

It was so clear but without proof he couldn't do a damn thing except do what he had to do to keep his granddaughter safe from those suspected monsters. Even hiding her out in an unstable environment in Ohio. Dean was a good guy. Great wrestler and hard worker but he had one hell of a temper that rivaled Orton's. Though since Orton has a daughter himself he would have been the better choice but since he is friends with John he backtracked on that. Though he was 100 percent sure that he knew nothing about his extra curricular activities down in Florida he had to be cautious.

Jordon's father didn't' have any doubt in his mind who killed her and that was the father of her daughter. He was out of control but Vince had no proof of the illegal activities. His phone rang and it was Punk.

"What can I do for you Phil?" asked Vince.

"What the hell is going on. Krista called me and said that she was driving down to Destin instead of coming to my place in Chicago. Something about her best friend getting killed in a car accident. Level with me Vince." he demanded.

"Punk you don't need to get involved in this. The less people know what is really going on the better. It is for everyone's safety." said Vince.

"Cut the shit Vince. Why would you have your own granddaughter live in an unstable environment with a borderline crazy lunatic with a temper that rivals Orton's? Also everyone can see that she would rather just live in Florida instead of Ohio?" said Phil.

"It is because her biological father owns the Florida drug cartel. All but Miami and he wants it. I have no proof of that I just suspect but if I had proof his sorry ass would be in jail." said Vince getting irritated with Punk then he figured that he better tell him the rest. He already knew about Jordon and used it to get his way in the company and generally cared about Krista. Maybe too much and in the wrong way but he would let that go for now. Though he was not about to tell Punk the who of Krista's father. It just would create an even bigger damn mess than it already was with her now on her way to the forbidden state. "Look I found out somehow from Jordon's mom. She suspected that boy she met in college wasn't the best and when she got pregnant she totally flipped a shit and made her move back. That was the end of it. Now I believe that he killed Jordon for revenge for not telling him about his daughter and then killed her best friend as a way to lure he down to Florida." said Vince.

"FUCKING SHIT VINCE. I WOULD JUST GET ON A PLANE AND STOP HER BEFORE SHE EVEN GETS THERE. CALL REIGNS AND ROLLINS AND GET THEM IN ON THIS. FUCKING HELL VINCE!" Punk screamed into the phone. Then it hit him. He loved her. Yes she was 16 and he was 33 he loved anyway. Then he realized that her grandfather and his boss figured out Punks true feelings by just that one outburst. He was ready to head to O'hare and get on a flight out of there down to Florida but to where was the closest airport to Destin?

"Phil don't do anything rash. We don't want to arise suspicion. Business as usual ok. Just chill. Oh and I am not ok with your feelings by the way but we will talk after this whole fiasco is over." said Vince.

**A/N: Well what do you think about all the secretes coming out? Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning brief gun violence in this chapter.

Chapter 4

It was 5:30 that evening when Lacy merged from I-10 onto I-110 that went through Pensacola that took her to hwy 98. She had driven all day and was on pure adrenaline. Her best friend in the whole world had gotten killed in a car accident. She wasn't about to not come back because of it.

She decided since it was never sold she would stay at her mom's beach house in Destin. She looked at the thermaniter on the truck and it said it was 65 degrees outside. Much better than 35 at 10 that morning. Back in Ohio the low was supposed to get down to 19 and in Destin the low was supposed to get to 40. Big change.

There was a lot of traffic since it was rush hour still but it was at least going the speed limit. When she got on 98 it was wall to wall cars and bumper to bumper traffic. Oh and she seemed to hit every single redlight from Pensacola to the beach house in Destin.

Finally at 7 pm she pulled into the driveway of her mothers house. She turned off the engine and locked up the truck, grabbed her bag and went inside. She turned on a few lights and turned the heat on to warm up the house. She saw that her cell was dead so she put it on charge. She grabbed the house phone and was surprised that it hadn't been turned off since she had to leave after her mom's car accident.

She decided to call Kimberly first then Karen to tell her that she was in town. She was about to dial when the phone rang.

"Hello Anderson residence." Lacy said into the phone. It was the truth she wasn't going to lie about it. Till the house sold it was her home as far as she was concerned.

"Lacy that you?" said a woman's voice.

"Yes it is? Who is this?" Lacy asked.

"This is Amy. What the hell are you doing in Destin anyway and what the hell do you think you are doing running away?" Amy snapped into the phone. She had the keys to her Navigator and she was ready to drive over to Destin and pick her up and take her to her house.

"Well I ran because I was called worthless and I was heading to my friend in Chicago when Susie's mom called and said she was in a car wreck. That is why I came home. This is my home and the sooner all of you will get it through your thick skulls the better." Lacy snapped. She knew that her fiance was at work and that she really shouldn't be back talking but she was on edge and was about to lose it. Being back in her home was the best thing for her at the moment.

"Ok I never knew that he called you that. Asshole. You just wait till Roman hears about that one. Also you can stay till after the funeral then you are getting your ass here to Pensacola. Got it?" said Amy.

"Loud and clear." said Lacy hanging up. Then she dialed Kimberly.

"Hello."

"Kim it's Lacy. I am in town. Karen called me about Susie." she said.

"What about Susie?" asked Kimberly.

"Well she was in a car accident and she didn't' make it?" said Lacy.

"Whoa! Susie, Jenna, and I are on our way to your mom's house. I recognize the number now. Look for a Expedition. Also Susie is ok. She was never in an accident. We just saw her not 20 minutes ago." said Kimberly hanging up.

What the fuck? Why would Karen lie about that. Something wasn't right. She looked into the fridge to see if there was anything to eat or drink All there was, was a 36pack of bud light that her mom had left. Fuck it? She thought to her self and grabbed a can out of the fridge. It tasted good and she wasn't driving anywhere. Yet.

There was a knock at the door and it was her friends. "Hey come on in so we can figure this out. Oh there is just beer in the fridge so you have a choice beer or water. We can order a pizza for dinner. Gosh what is going on? Why would she call me and say something like that?" asked Lacy still feeling confused.

"Well I have been watching a lot of Miami Vice lately and Criminal minds. What if, this might be way off base, your dad is some mobster or something. Don't forget Florida has the biggest drug trade in the whole US." said Jenna.

"Well I haven't seen my mom all day today. She mentioned taking a business trip but that was about it." said Susie.

"Where? Oh Jenna I think that you watch a little too much television." said Kimberly.

"Tampa. She was going down to Tampa." said Susie.

"Well Tampa is where one of my guardians live. Pensacola is another but for some reason lately I have been stuck in Cincinnati. Even though I have said over and over again that I am happier in Florida." said Lacy.

"Ok something is up and this shit just feels hinky to me." said Jenna.

"Jen you need to chill. You are totally over reacting." said Kimberly.

"And I think that you are underreacting!" Jenna shot back!

Tampa FL:"Ok I did what you asked me to do for your boss Brock but let me go back to Destin." Karen pleaded. She was in some compound outside of town and was facing a former UFC fighter. What was this all about?"

"No I will not. You see it will be better if there was no witnesses." He raised the gun and shot her in the head killing her. "Batista get this garbage out of here. Rena go home and pack a bag. You, Dave, and I have to Destin to make!"

**A/N: And the plot thickens. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There is a twist in this chapter plus slight violence and kidnapping. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5

Raw Pensacola Civic Center same night:

The Shield were in their locker room getting ready for the show. They had to do a run in with Orton verses Kane and then again with Sheamus verses Big Show. Dean Ambrose should be focused on the show but he wasn't. He was kicking himself in the ass for things that was said earlier that day.

Damn what a fucking idiot if he hadn't said what he said things wouldn't be this way. Now Punk is over hear trying to step on his toes. He didn't fucking think so. Punk was just going to end up getting hurt if he didn't watch himself. That little shit Swagger to. Oh yea he found out all about him. Mr. Real American, shit more like Mr. Piece of shit who is about to get hurt for stepping on his territory.

Yes Vince had the Shield look after her after his daughter got killed but his feelings went deeper than that. Way deeper and Punk and Swagger/Hager better just watch themselves or else they are going to bet the hell beat out of them by the Shield.

"Dean man what is up? You look like you are deep in thought." said Seth.

"I am just going to say this once. Punk and Swagger better watch it or I am about to fuck them up." said Dean.

"Oh man this is not going to be good Three on 2. But he needs to be brought to justice. Him thinking that he is the real American. But what he needs to learn is that America was built on diversity." said Roman.

"I know that but that wasn't what I was talking about. I was talking about something else entirely." Dean growled.

"I know what the other thing was but you really need to just back off of this one. Vince will totally flip a shit if he knew." said Roman.

"Ok boys lets just get our heads in the game. Business as usual." said Seth.

The three men had no idea that a very angry CM Punk had heard their conversation. Fucking idiots they don't even know the whole fucking story like he did. And if anyone was stepping on anyone's toes it was Ambrose stepping on his. Crazy fucker. He stormed off to his locker room in a huff.

John Cena was walking down the corridors and ran into his biggest enemy. The Rock.

"Wanna watch were your monkey ass is going you little jabroni?" he told him hanging on to his title.

"Keep on talking Rock. I am looking forward to beating you for that title and taking everything away from you. Your time is up and my time is now." said John shoving him up against the wall.

"Enough you two break it up. I am enforcing a no physical contact rule till Wrestle Mania 29 you are not to lay a hand on one another till then or you will be suspended John and Rock you will be stripped of your title." said Vince walking up to his two fighting superstars before walking away.

Vince was feeling a little uneasy. Raw happened to be close. So close but he couldn't make any moves or do anything without arising suspicion. He knew that Jordon wasn't really dead. She was just in deep cover trying to take down the two major cartels in Florida. Now things were borderline out of control. Something had to give and give soon before Vince totally lost it and shut down the WWE to flush the all out.

Jordon Anderson's Beach House Destin FL:

The four friends were watching Monday night Raw, drinking beer, eating pizza, and trying to figure out why Karen made that call. It was unnerving. Lacy was the first person who spoke. "Ever have a feeling that things are just not what they seem. First your mom calls me and tells me a lie to get me down here. Now I come here and find out the house has never been sold. There is beer in the fridge. The cable, phone, and internet haven't been cancelled. I may only be 16 but this just doesn't make sense. None of it does. Also this beer just isn't doing this for me. I am going to see if mom still had any of the good stuff." said Lacy getting up and going to where she remembered was the liquor cabinet.

"I know Lace this is just bizarre. My mom has never lied before and then she calls and lies about me." said Susie.

"I am telling you I smell mob activity." said Jenna.

"As crazy as that sounds it has to be it. Or drugs. Florida is a total drug hound. Lacy you don't know who your father is do you?" asked Kimberly.

"No Kim. I don't know who he is or shit about him." Lacy answered pulling out a bottle of Blue Pucker and a tall glass. She filled it with ice then filled it with pucker straight up.

"Lacy you need to keep your head. Some serious shit is going on here and we need to figure out what." said Jenna.

"Well do you have any ideas on where to start since your dad is a Destin cop?" Lacy asked Lacy.

"Girl you are totally on edge. Have you gotten any sleep?" asked Susie.

"No I have been on adrenaline for almost 48 hours. The morning your mom called me I had been up all night. I had gone to the Waffle House down the road to meet this guy that I am kind of seeing. I met him at work. He is a coworker. My gosh I should have been at work tonight but I called my boss after I got off the phone with your mom and told him that I couldn't come in for a few days. Maybe I should just go back to work. It might be safer for me but I have got to find out what is up with your mom Susie!" said Lacy.

A black SUV driving from Tampa to Destin:

"So what is the plan?" asked Dave as he drove.

"We get them all while they are sleeping. John's daughter and her three friends. I don't' know what John is planning on doing with them but I have it on good authority that John is letting you have her." said Brock.

"Oh he said he would make this all up to me since I am risking my neck for him but this is even better. Sweet young little virgin who I can do whatever I want to. This is the best reward." said Dave.

"Dammit Batista shut the hell up for once! Pig!" Rena snapped at him from the back seat.

"That is my partner woman. Don't talk to him like that. This is our job. How you are able to afford your shopping spree's remember." said Brock giving his wife a hard look.

"So where do I get off 1-10?" Dave asked.

"Merge onto I-110 which is coming up and that will take you to 98 and of course 98 will take you to Destin." said Brock.

Back at the house the girls had passed out from both exhaustion and worry and alcohol. That made it very easy for the four girls to be carried out of the house and put into the back of the large SUV and headed back to Tampa.

**A/N: And the plot thickens. They all get kidnapped. Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains Rape, gun violence and lots of cussing. Also character death. So rating for this one is M.**

Chapter 6

_The Night Before:_

_It was almost midnight and the four girls decided to just call it a night. Well pass out more likely. Though they were able to change into sleep wear and crash on Jordon's king sized bed in the master bedroom at the beach house. They still knew something was off but they could not figure out exactly what._

_During the night they were plucked from the bed, and carried out to the black SUV that was waiting in the driveway. It was a good plan. The Smackdown taping was on Tuesday in Mobile and John wasn't on Smackdown but Punk and the Shield were. Also Dave and Brock no longer worked for the WWE. As Dave drove he couldn't wait to have his way with his boss's daughter. It was going to be fun._

11 am Tuesday morning:

When Lacy woke up she had a headache from hell. "Uggghhh shit I am never drinking again." she groaned. Then she noticed that she wasn't back home in her mom's bed. She was somewhere else all together. She was laying on a super sized king size bed but the sheets were way more luxurious than her mom's. "Where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here?"

She looked for her friends and they were nowhere to be found. She got up groaning because of her head and wishing that she wore something else to bed the night before instead of short grey cotton shorts and a blue low cut tank top. She looked out the window and saw that she was in another beach location but it looked nothing like Destin.

"Where the hell am I?" Lacy said aloud.

"You are at my place in Tampa." said male voice behind her. She whipped around and saw that it was John Cena.

"Ok what the hell is going on and why was I brought here?" asked Lacy getting defensive.

"Hey now slow down and I will explain. You see your mother kept you from me so I had to get revenge on her. I killed her. Then I had my guys have Karen make the call to you because I knew that no matter where you were at that you would drive back home and I was right. I am your father." said John.

"What so you committed a murder and kidnap me. What about my friends? What will happen to them?" asked Lacy.

"Well they will be executed by my men. I guess that I can let you say goodby. Now that you are here where you belong all I have to worry about now is getting everything of The Rock's. The WWE title. His Miami territory. Everything. Also I promised one of my men you and I must deliver you to him but don't worry. You will be well taken care of. Now come downstairs and don't bother changing." John ordered.

Lacy had no choice but to follow him. She was surprised at the large house that he lived in. She was taken down to the basement were she saw Kimberly, Susie, and Jenna tied up. She ran to them. "Guys we have to get the fuck out of here?" she whispered.

"I don't think so honey and you need to watch that mouth of yours." said John. "Dave come here and meet my daughter. Lacy Cena meet Dave Batista. The animal he is called." he said to a rather large man bigger than he was. "Dave I present to you my beautiful daughter Lacy."

"Well John she is a beauty. She is young too. How old is she?" asked Dave.

"She is 16 but she is yours." said John.

"Leave her alone you bastard!" Jenna yelled.

Brock sighed. "I actually hoped that you and Lacy would have been able to say good by but I am sorry." he said as he raised his hand gun and shot Jenna right in the head killing her.

"JENNA! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lacy yelled.

"Call me that again and I will slap the shit out of you!" Brock snapped.

"Touch my woman fucker and you and I are going to have problems." Dave snapped at his partner.

"Any man that beats on a woman is a pussy anyway!" Kimberly snapped.

"Ok loud mouth know it all you are next." said Brock as he shot her also killing her.

"Looks like we are down to the two best buds. Now Susie just to let you know. You are probably wondering about your mother. Well I had her make the call to Lacy. Then I killed her." said Brock. "Got anything to say?" he sneered.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU MURDERING ALL MY FRIENDS YOU STUPID FUCKERS!" Lacy screamed.

"Now babe just relax." said Dave running a hand across her bare leg. "You do have smooth skin. Soft smooth skin."

"Quit the bullshit so I can finish this then you can go up to your room and fuck!" Brock snapped.

"If you wanna kill me then go ahead and do it. Since I lost my mom I have nothing to live for anyway." Susie sobbed.

"Susie don't' fucking say that shit. We can figure a way out of this mess!" Lacy sobbed.

"Don't think so." Brock smirked raising the gun one last time killing her last and final friend. Lacy totally broke down after that and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to be back in Cincinnati. At least there she was safe.

Dave picked her up and carried her to his room. It had a massive four poster king sized bed with red sheets and a red and black comforter. He threw her on the bed. "Now it is time for me to claim my prize." he said with a sinister grin.

"No. Please no." Lacy pleaded. Dave paid no attention to her pleas as he stripped down to nothing and then ripped off her shorts and tank and underpants and forcibly entered her. She screamed in pain since she was a virgin and Dave was mercilas as he slammed in and out of her.

"Please stop." Lacy cried as she felt tears of pain and sorrow going down her cheeks. He finally came and shot his seed into her. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant since she had an IUD since her periods were always out of whack. He collapsed on top of her and just held her.

"Damn baby that was so great. You are mine now and I am never letting you go." said Dave. Lacy continued to sob softly. She had lost everything and her life was ruined. She was prisoner to ruthless drug lords and her dad was a total monster. If she got out of this alive she would never take anything for granted again. Though she was sure that she would never be whole again. She was broken and nothing could fix her. She wished that she could turn back the time and be back safe in Ohio again.

**A/N: Brutal chapter. There is going to be one, maybe two chapters left then a sequal. Please review and all you that did thank you very much you really inspire me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lacy cried for about an hour when a older blond woman walked in the bedroom. "Hi I am Rena. Brock's wife. Look here are some clothes it is time for you to take a shower and clean up. Your dad is having a very important business dinner and he wants you to look respectful." she told her.

"Why do I even care about my dad's drug business because I don't. I have never done drugs in my life and I drank once but that was at my house and I wasn't driving." Lacy told her referring to the night before when she drank with her friends at her mom's then passed out in the master bedroom.

"It's John's orders." said Rena. She suddenly felt sorry for the young girl as she could barely walk after her first ever sexual encounter. Whoa did you tell Dave that he was your first?" she asked.

"No. John did though, but Dave didn't care. He just took what he wanted." said Lacy. She figured what did she have to lose at this point. She had lost everything else.

"Fucking asshole." Rena muttered. She should have been taken care of during her first time and showed that sex was a wonderful thing. Now she will be just terrified of it. "Lacy listen to me sex is a wonderful thing. Yes it is hard your first time no matter what but it gets better trust me. Though your first time should never have been that way. He should have just taken his time and pleasured you before hand. Prick." she muttered showing her to the shower in the in suit bathroom.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me." Lacy asked.

"Well us women need to stick together. This is a hard life living in a cartel. Money is awesome but there is always set backs." said Rena.

"I am not about to live in some fucking cartel. I will figure out how to escape and then move up north." Lacy ranted. She wasn't sure where but it would either be Cincinnati, Chicago, or even St. Louis.

"Actually I don't see your dad letting you go anywhere let alone Dave. Now hope in the shower and get dressed." said Rena.

Lacy just sighed and got into the shower. She bit back the tears that were threatening to fall. When she got out of the shower she put on a pair of black slacks and a blue halter top that was very low cut and without coups and a pair of black 6 inch heeled sandals. How the hell was she supposed to walk in them. Plus the top. No cups or built in bra and two damn low cut.

She walked out and Rena led her downstairs to the dining room and sat her down next to Dave. He gave her a smirk and rubbed one of his large hands up and down her leg.

"Alright guys listen up. This dinner is to first one introduce you all to my daughter Lacy. Though she is Dave's so unless you want the animal kicking your asses you best watch it. Second of all I will soon have Miami." John Cena gloated.

"Cocky son of a bitch." Lacy muttered under her breath.

"I am sorry young lady do you want to repeat that?" asked her father.

"You are a cocky son of a bitch." Lacy told him not holding back.

John just smirked and walked over and backhanded her off her chair. "You are only 16 and you will respect me and not talk down to me. Understand?' said Cena in a hard voice as he helped his daughter off the floor and back into her seat by Dave. "Also guys Dwayne is going to be here tonight so hopefully he will hand Miami over or he will die." John gloated to his men working for him.

Lacy felt like shit. She was never raped or hit in Cincinnati. She was always safe. Yes would may have been said an flown out but none of this had ever happened. At that point she realized the reason why she was kept there instead of Florida. Why didn't they just tell her the whole damn story in the first place.

"How is it going John?" asked a blond woman who was about Cena's age. Lacy was even more in shock.

"Mom?" she said.

"What the fuck Jordon?" said John. "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME. WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS?" John yelled at the mother of his daughter.

"How is it going Cena. Ya fucking jabroni. You thought that I had Miami. Wong all that I had that you wanted was the WWE title. Guess what I am under cover also trying to figure your ass out. Who would have thought that Super Cena would be a drug dealer who ran the state of Florida. Sorry the Miami guy has already been arrested." Dwayne gloated.

"Freeze all of you DEA!" yelled a blond woman storming in.

"Liz?' John asked in shock as he saw his ex wife. She just smirked at him.

"Never knew that your wife was a DEA agent did ya. I was glad to do it after you broke my heart in two and then I find out about Jordon." she said pointing to the other blond in the room.

"Whoa Liz lets get our facts straight right now. First of all I am Jordon Anderson. FBI. Second of all back in college I was raped." said Jordon laying it all on the line.

"Fuck you John how the hell could you to such a thing!" Liz snapped at her ex husband. Jordon was only worried about her daughter. Seeing and hearing all of this.

"Sorry she was a freshman and she was hot and I wanted her.' said John.

"Freeze all of you. I am Eve Torres-Johnson. DEA. Dwayne is both my husband and partner." said Eve walking in. She was cut off by a very angry voice.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER CENA!" everyone turned around and saw Vince McMahon. He was madder than he had ever been.

"Vince chill….." Eve started but was cut off by Brock shooting Vince and then tried to go for Eve, Dwayne and Jordon.

Dwayne got out of harms way and called for back up and Eve got hit in the leg. "MOM WATCH OUT!" Lacy screamed at her mom as she got a direct hit that had her on the ground. Lacy crawled over to her.

"Mom please just hang in ok. I need you now more than ever please." Lacy pleaded.

"Lacy you have turned out wonderful. I love you ok." Jordon stammered.

"No mom fucking hang on. Please you are all that I have left!." Lacy pleaded.

"Sweetie I will not survive. I want you to promise me something. I want you to love somebody. You already have a job at your late grandfather's company that will take you far career wise but I want you to be loved. You deserve it. I have been speaking to my dad. Two men already love you but who will you pick. Pick one honey they are both wonderful guys and will take care of you. One might understand you more than the other. I love you Lacy." with that her mom died in her arms and Lacy just sobbed. She had lost it all.

Brock and Dave were both killed and Rena was arrested. Lacy was just numb. She had know idea were she was going from there. She had lost both her mom and grandfather but it was best if no one knew about that part, and her best friends.

John was arrested and if Dwayne and Eve Johnson hadn't grabbed her she would have beat the hell out if him. Where was she going to go at this point? She never thought that at 16 it would be like this. She was so overwhelmed that she just passed out and Eve caught her. For the night Eve and Dwayne took her to their house down in Miami.

**A/N: Should I do a sequal or just keep going? Also who should Lacy be with? Dean Ambrose who was from a hard life himself or Punk who doesn't know what it is really like?**


End file.
